Defying Gravity
Previous Chapter - Breaking the Illusion The streets had gone quiet. The eerie island was deathly silent, despite the numerous battles going on. Hino sat crouched in an ally next to a barrel, Spirit lay resting on his shoulder. They'd been chased by the firry haired dark mage for the last few minuets, but seemed to have given him the slip in the fog for the moment. "That guy must have been some kind of psycho." Spirit said exhausted from their run away flight from the crazy man with red hair. "Yea what the heck was with that guy? He attacked us like he was rampage. Do you think he was upset because his hair was on fire?" Hino questioned in wonder as if he believes solved the entire clue about this man. "What? That doesn't make any sense why would his hair be on fire? Anyways he was more then just rampaging at us i mean he threw mountains at us like they were soft balls." Spirit freaked out by the memory of it. Hino looked around, keeping a look out for any sign of him. "To bad he didn't try to throw food at us, i'm starving." He said and pat his stomach with a depressing face. Suddenly he heard footsteps; someone was approaching and fast. Before Hino had a chance to make a guess between weather it was friend or foe, something flew at him from down the street. It crashed over the barrel he'd been hiding behind, and Hino was doused in a fowl smelling wave of debris. He landed with a crunch, feeling countless tiny barbs poking into him. When he opened his eyes, he found himself laying in a pile of tiny fish bones, and Wells was standing at the end of the ally laughing. "Man, you should see yourself!" He howled. "Probably the last bloody thing you'd expect me to use, right?" "Ugh! Oh no he found us!" Spirit said trying to get himself up. "Crap dis guy is mementmess." Hino said who was some how chewing on a fish bone in his mouth. Spirit looked at him with disbelief and had a sweat drop dripping down his head. Much to the exeed's dismay however, Wells was also laughing. "It's rude to talk with your mouth full." Despite sharing a good, hearty laugh, Wells leapt high into the air and bared down on the young dragon slayer with both swords. Hino spun backwards in order to avoid his swords. "So i guess your done throwing huge stuff at us and is ready for a fight hu. Well that works perfectly for me." He said with a grin after spitting out the fish bone while cracking his knuckles with static electricity running through his body. He charged towards Wells with his hand charged with lightning. "Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" He called ready to punch him. Wells quickly hopped backwards, just out of reach of Hino's arm. He slashed upwards with one sword to keep Hino from following up, then made a lightning fast swipe with the other, aimed at the young dragon slayers eyes. With the incoming sword Hino opened his mouth wide and bit the sword with his teeth. Wells widened his eyes in surprise, watching his sword stop dead. Surprise gave way to a wide grin, and he stepped in to make another attack. He swung the hilt of his sword down like a hammer, looking to crack Hino's head open. "Oh no Hino!" Spirit called out worried about what might happen to his friend. Just then with his spare hand, Hino grabbed Wells' wrist of the arm that was about to swing on his head and stop it in his tracks. With his feet now back on the ground after his leap, Hino grab him with his remaining arm and picked him up. "ri've harve just abou enrough of youf!" He shouted and threw Wells over his shoulder towards a wall of ruins releasing his grip on both his swords in order for him to be tossed. Wells' grin persisted, even as he stared back at Hino upside down in the air. He flipped over, landing with his feet on the nearby wall. Instead of falling however, Wells just stood there, hanging horizontally through the air. "You're a strange one." He chuckled. "Nobody's thought to catch my sword with his teeth before." "Hehehe well guess what pal, your in for a world for surprises. Through in some gold lightning and i'll turn those sword of yours into a feast." He said with a confident smile. "Theres no one who can out match Hino when it comes to eating!" Spirit popped in. Without warning, Wells leapt at Hino, his swords slicing spider web of attacks in every direction. Hino managed to dodge by a hears breath, but Wells landed on the opposite wall, spun and swung both blades at Hino's neck. Without warning Hino quickly leaned back enough to avoid the slash but just barely. "Whoa!" He shouted as he dodged. "This guy is crazy with a sword." He said feeling a bit nervous. Wells kicked of the wall again, this time landing on the ground. he twirled as he did so, spinning down at Hino like a buzz saw. Hino leaped backwards to avoid the collision and kept leaping away backwards to avoid the getting caught by his twirling attack. He then took a final big leap to get some distance. "Huff huff. Man this guy is tough." "This guy is super dangerous and how is walking on the walls like that? What'll we do?" Asked Spirit, frantically waving his arms as he popped out of different places on Hino's back Hino paused for a moment as he tried to come up with an idea, however as he thought his face grew sweater and becoming desperate. "RUUUUUNNNN!" He shouted after dashing off in the opposite direction so fast even Spirit who was holding to his back was left behind just floating in the air. "Hu? Hey wait up!" He called out to him as he grew wings and chasing after him. Wells stopped spinning and looked up in surprise. "The hell?" He looked up just in time to see Hino sprint around the corner of the building, but still couldn't believe it. "Get back here, dammit!" He screamed, dashing after him. "We ain't finished yet, asshole!" As Hino ran with Spirit flying closely behind. Hino dashed into a an old building for cover. "Huff huff huff." He sat down grasping for air after his long run. Spirit waited by the door way they just came in from and kept watch. It wasn't until the third or forth gasp that the sickly sweet smell of rot hit them. Sitting dead in the center of the large room was a massive whale skeleton, held aloft by a network of heavily rusted chains. A v shaped wooden trough sat below where the bones hung, filled with a black ooze that no doubt must have been the source of the smell. A large sawblade rested against the opposite wall, and rusty blades hung on racks along the wall. A second story balcony sat above the dead animal's skull with a large winch connected to a pair of hooks that looped through the jaw. All in all, the place looked like something straight out of a horror movie. "What is this place?" Spirit wondered and looked around holding his nose closed. While Hino tried to cover both his mouth and nose to avoid smelling the disgusted scent of dead flesh. "What even it is it looks like it came straight out of a nightmare." He said a bit creeped out. As Spirit was looking around trying to analyse the scene, Hino's face began to turn bright blue. His body trembled, trying desperately not to smell it. A window crashed behind them, making both their hearts jump into their throat. Wells set upon them again, kicking off the wall and then one of the dead whale's ribs, flipping through the air and slashing down at the young dragon slayer. Spirit jumped out in fear, his fur nearly leaving his body. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. Hino, having noticed the attack jumped out of the way to avoid it. With one hand covering his nose and mouth. "Ah man not this guy again! what is up with him?" He said mumbling to himself loudly. After Spirit calmed down, realizing it was Wells, jumped onto Hinos back looking over his shoulder and ready to aid him in his fight. After landing however, Wells didn't follow-up with another attack. He scrunched up his face, covering his nose with the back of his wrist. "God damn... What the hell is that?" He took a moment to scan the room, and soon he had his answer. "What? thought I wouldn't smell your fear in here?" He chuckled to himself. "That's kind'a clever." "What? We didn't choose to hide in here it was just a coin..." Spirit try to say. "AH MAN IT STINKS IN HERE AM I THINK IM GONNA PASS OUT!" Hino interrupted getting dizzy from the having to hold his breath long enough. Wells shook his head, getting over the putrid aroma pretty fast. "Fine..." He grinned devilishly. "Pass out, and let me carve you like a turkey." He dashed forwards, spinning to build up momentum before swinging both swords down from over his shoulder. Hino was unable to dodge dude to his dizziness so Spirit had to save him. "Ahhh!" His wings rose from his back and picked up Hino to avoid the attack and tried to carry Hino out. "Heeeyyy snap out of will ya? This guys to crazy for me to keep avoiding for long." He said to the dizzy Hino, trying to shake him away. Wells slashed again, but Spirit was out of reach long before he made the attempt. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he glanced at the whale skeleton and grinned. He rested his hand on the dead creatures skill, and after a moment the whole building began to vibrate. "Dude..." He chuckled up at Hino and Spirit. "You're so screwed." The skeleton suddenly jumped off it's chains, it's massive bones rising to crush the pair against the ceiling. Spirit heard the sounds of rustling in the room and looked down to wonder what it was. "Hu?" There he saw skeletal bones levitating upwards and fly towards the two. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Spirit cried out. He carried Hino upwards to try to avoid them. "That is so creepy!" He shouted. The skeleton crashed into the ceiling, and abruptly dropped back onto it's chains again. The entire building began to creek under the pressure, and a number of metallic pops could be herd as the chain winches began to give. Despite the chaos, Wells remained on the attack. He ran up the wall, then leapt at Spirit looking to knock him out of the sky. While Spirit was trying to avoid the flying bones, he was unaware that he was flying closer to the wall until he accidentally hit his back against it. "Uh oh!" He said worriedly. He then heard the foot steps coming towards him and looked over to see what it was, there he found Wells inches in front of him and knocked him to the ground while accidentally dropping Hino in the process. Hino's body rolled on the ground and stopped near a wall where one of the chains was yanked out from but was still dizzy with his eyes showing a swirly circles. Wells landed hard on the floorboards, rearing up and positioning for another attack. He stopped abruptly however, noticing that both his opponents appeared to be down for the count. "Dude..." He huffed disappointingly. "That's it? I chased your dumb ass all over this damn island and this is the best fight you could put up?" While Hino was laying on the ground dizzy from the intense smell that filled his nose, he then detected a faint scent that smelled refreshing and it snapped him back to normal. "Hu whats that smell?" He said to himself not even loud enough to be heard. He looked over to the wall and noticed a small hole busted in the wall that was created due to the chains being yanked out of the old worn down building and through the hole he could see outside the building flowing fresh air into the small hole and into his nose. "All right." He said quietly. Wells stepped over to Hino, nudging him with his foot for a reaction. "Dude, you even alive?" the small boy didn't respond, prompting Wells to raise his voice. "Hey, say somethin'!" Still nothing, and after a board shrug, Wells twirled one of his swords between his fingers and poised himself for the kill. "Ah... whatever." Hino flung his leg over and clashed with Wells's sword as his foot released a discharge of lightning. "Lightning Dragon Talon!" He shouted and kicked the sword out of Wells's hand while keep his head planted on the ground where the breeze blows. With a following attack Hino took a deep breath. "Lightning Dragon!' ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAR'!" He shot out a blast of lightning out of his mouth at Well's resulting in a large explosion that blew apart the entire building. Debris rained out over the street, kicking up a thick haze that made seeing next to impossible. Hino stood up, his face hidden by the smoke revealing glowing red eyes. Soon, Wells stepped through the smoke, blood trailing from above his left eye. "Damn, you're a lively one..." He reached out, and his wayward sword flew back into his free hand. the smoke cleared, and suddenly Hino realized the wreckage from the building was floating all around him. "Maybe I should change that!" Wells roared. With a flash of his grin, the debris began flying at Hino in a whirlwind of broken stone, wood and whale bones. Hino looked at the calamity of debris heading towards him with a serious look in his eyes. Static electricity surged throughout his body little by little. "I've had enough of you throwing stuff at me over and over again." He said in a serious tone as the lightning intensified. He extended his arms out and channeled the lightning through his hands. Once he did that a magic circle formed from his hands. "Just get out of my way! Lightning Dragon! Blitz Strike!" He called out. Several streams of concentrated lightning bolts shot out of the magic circle and shot towards the debris destroying multiple pieces with each bolt. Even after the attack there was still a bunch of large debris heading towards him. Following his first attack, Hino released an intense amount of lightning from his feat and quickly vanished in thin air leaving behind an electrical figure resembling Hino. A bolt of lightning was seen after shooting towards the debris and bouncing off the large pieces, making its way through it all and stopped just in front of Wells. Once it stopped the lightning vanished revealing Hino emerging from it and attempted to punch Well's without giving him time to process what just happened. Wells jumped back to try and get out of the way, but not far enough. Hino's fist slammed into his stomach, knocking the breath from his lungs. He hunched over, almost catching himself on Hino's shoulder. He hacked and coughed, but suddenly gripped the young dragon slayers shirt and swung his knee up into his chest. Hino grabbed onto his knee with his remaining hand and his body upwards to do an entire back flip in mid air. As his legs were coming down over Wells one of his legs was engulfed in lightning and he swiped his leg downwards to strike Wells from above. "Lightning Dragon Talon!" Wells was faster this time. He caught Hino's leg with the hilt of his sword, but that did nothing to stop the electricity from shocking him. Not halting his attack Hino continued to push down on Wells send him crashing to the ground. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With fierce determination Hino released an enormous surge of lightning to overpower him. The grown exploded around them. Wells was through back, crashing through a large window of a building on the opposite side of the street. the crash of shattering glass filled the city, accompanied by the sounds of several hollow objects hitting the floor. Hino followed after him through the window he crashed through and stepping on the shattered glass breaking it even more. Static electricity surged through his body as he glared over at Wells. To his surprise however, Wells was nowhere in sight. a trailed and the dusty floor and a smashed box indicated where her had landed, but the crazed redhead was nowhere to be found. Suddenly the building began to shake, causing dust to fall from the ceiling. Hino looked around in surprise, but before he could get a handle on what was going on he noticed a flash above him, and looked up just in time to see Wells bearing down on him, swords poised for the kill. Hino looked around in confusion to what was going. "Oh no bluh!" He said trying to hold his puke in. Spirit opened his eyes to see the debris of the falling building. "Uhh? Hu? What happened?" He said looking around. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" He shouted as he noticed a building being lifted into the air near by. "Hino." He said, worried about his friend. Inside the build, Hino's weakened body was being tossed around in response to the falling building and was flung around Well's attack and missed his target. It was then that Spirit came flying through a window and swooped in towards Hino and grabbed him and carried to away. "Hino! Are you ok?" Hino had no response and, having no other option, Spirit sped for the window. Suddenly however, the floor jumped up at them. Spirit dodged out of the way, but the window had moved, now sitting on the opposite wall. Unfortunately, Wells stood on a floating upside-down chair between Spirit and the window, resting on of his swords on his shoulder. "Naw... You're stayin' right here." The chair rushed forward, and Wells leapt at Hino again. Having been carried by Spirit, Hino snapped out of it. "Grrrr, I'll show you!" He shouted and attempted to punch him with his fist covered in lightning. His fist connected with the chair, which exploded to splinters in a flash of light. It did little to slow Wells down through, who dove through the fluttering wood and thrust the tip of his sword at Hino's chest. Hino swept his leg forward with electricity surging through his foot to block the sword, however Hino couldn't hold him out and was knocked to the bottom of the building smashing into the wood. Spirit shook his head from after recovering from the impact. "Ow" He said and looked up to notice Hino sick again. Wells didn't let up. With a mad smile plastered across his face, he bore down on Hino, dragging the tips of his swords across the wall. Spirit dashed over to Hino just as Wells was about to bore down on him. Just as Spirit made it to him, he grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up by an inch just before Wells was hovering above the two. "NOW DIE!" He shouted just as he was about to slice them. Just then a flash of light blinded their eyes. When the brightness faded Hino was revealed facing Wells with a glare, with his foot covered in lightning blocking his sword with Spirit behind him with his eyes closed, preparing for the slash to hit until he noticed what happened. "Do you mind? I was in the middle of puking there, can't you wait till I was finished before I kick your ass?" He said seriously. When he was done talking he moved his foot that was blocking the sword to the side thus having the sword followed with it. Then with one of his two free hands he charged lightning through his right hand. "Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" He called aiming his punch directly towards Wells unguarded face. Wells tried to roll with the blow, an attempt to reduce the impact. It did little good when Hino's fist collided with Wells' jaw however. his head snapped backwards, sanding his body in a twirling free-fall. He slammed into the side of the building, whichever side that was had become impossible to tell anymore, and blew through the rotted wood without slowing down. He disappeared from sight, one of his swords disappearing with him while the other remained jabbed into the wall. There was no time to react however, as the moment Hino and Spirit realized they'd expelled the threat, the building suddenly shook and dropped out of the air, with them still inside! "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two shouted as they were floating in the middle of the building as it fell down to the ground. The building hit the ground upside down, landing on the top of another building. Both structures crumbled intently, billowing out a thick cloud of dust that washed over the streets. The building that had been floating moments ago turned onto it's side, where the weight of the upper wall collapsed inwards. It was a defining racket, folding and clattering sheet metal, snapping timber, equipment that hadn't been used in a decade falling to pieces across the street. Part of the first building finally gave way, dispelling an avalanche of mashed, rotted wood and scrap metal into the street below. ---- On a different part of the island Reed's walking through a rocky field as he tried to get over a large bolder when the massive commotion was heard from a distance. "Hu? What in the blaze was that?" He stood there for a moment to process what happened. "Don't tell me." He said sounding disappointed. ---- On another part of the island Esca was shown in a grassy field, listening to the commotion echoing from afar. "He sure knows how to end it with a bang." She says with a smile. ---- Isa ran through the streets towards where the building had fallen. "C'mon Kana! Hurry up!" She called over her shoulder, running faster than Kana's short legs could match. Something was definitely wrong. The floating building was a bad enough sign, but seeing it suddenly drop out of the sky... Someone was definitely fighting over there, and one way or the other, the fight was over now. Kana lightly ran her way to keep up with Isa. She has a bit of a grin running down her face. "Oh dont worry. If its from my guild im sure they'll be just fine. Even if its who i think it is." She said in a confident tone and continued running forward. "I hope your right..." Isa mumbled between gasped for breath. "Everyone... Please, be ok." ---- The ruble began to settle, the last of the dilapidated buildings finally colliding with the street. The thick cloud of dust still blocked out most of the street, so even if someone was around to witness the epicenter of the fight, they wouldn't have been able to see a small, cat like creature pop out of a pile of rotted, splintered wood. "Ok that's enough, I wanna get off now." Answered the dizzy Spirit. He finally came to and looked around to remember see the outcome of what happened. "Hu? Hu? Hino!? Where are you!? He called out. A pile of ruble all stacked together was moved slightly that one of the wooden boards toppled over. The sound it when it hit the floor is what got Spirit's attention. He pulled himself out of the rubble and flew over to see what it was. Just then Hino busted the wood away with and managed to pull himself out of the rubble. "Ugh!" Hino was covered in dirt, scratches and bruises all over his body and seemed to be barely conscious from suffering from the impact. "Ok that's enough. huff huff. I wanna get off now." Hino managed to say as he just lied down on the rubble with Spirit looking after him. A shadow on the moon drew their attention towards the night sky. Wells' infamous sneer met them, but that wasn't what they settled on. Wells stood atop the whale skeleton, animated to ghostly life by his gravity magic. The long spine, all that remained of it's tail, slowly kicked up and down as if it still thought it was swimming, and it's massive jawbones opened slowly to unleash a ghastly, haunting wail. "Still ain't dead, huh!?" He called, his red eyes glowing against the full moon behind him. "Fine, I'll make you wish you where!" He spun his swords to hold them backhand, and with a single stomp, the ghostly whale skeleton dive-bombed at Hino and Spirit. Hino looked after hearing Wells call out to them and noticed the incoming projectile. He tried to avoid the impact but has yet to recover from the building collapse and almost toppled over. "Whoooooa!" He cried out trying to keep himself up. The skeleton then crashed on top of Hino and demolished everything it landed on. Hino was knocked back a couple feet and after while, was struggling to get back up. "Your still here? Huff huff huff" he barely managed to mumble. Wells stepped off a bent I-beam sticking straight up in the air. He'd jumped of the whale skull before it made impact, keeping at a safe distance to follow up. "You bet your ass!" He launched himself forward, spinning down at Hino like a buzz-saw. "Now stay still and let me slice you!" Hino managed to stand himself up but was titled over like he could collapse to the ground at any minute with his arms dangling over. He looked over at Wells and electricity flowed throughout his body until it grow into a large burst of lightning surging out of his body. "Now Lightning Dragon." He said in a light tone voice. He lifted up his right heel and shot forward running, faster then a bullet. "Rushing Current!" He called out. He ran towards a large slap of rubble set up like a ramp, leaving behind a trail of lightning and ran off the ramp, sending him hurdling into the air straight towards Wells. As he was flying up all the lightning around his body was then focused into his left fist and drew it back. "And now Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" He called out about to counter Wells's attack with his own. Blinded by his speed, Wells attempted to defend himself.He brought back his arm to protect his head, but Hino's fist collided with his stomach. He instantly reversed direction, is limbs and head going limp as he spat up a thick bubble of blood. With a deafeningly loud thunderclap, Wells was blasted back into a high tower, on the other side of the street, bringing it and the attached building below crumbling to the ground. As the building collapsed, dust clouded the area in a large dust cloud with Hino falling in the midst of the cloud. He raised his arms up and rose his head up. "ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!" He cried out in his victory which echoed throughout the island. "Hehehahaha." Spirit laughed as tears leaked from his eyes a bit. "Alright Hino!" He leaped up with his wings out to catch him. Once he did he slowly carried him safely to the ground. Wells reappeared as the dust settled, laying on his back with his eyes rolled back into his head. His clothes and skin where charred, and both his swords where broken. with the sky now clear, and not having a red haired lunatic chasing after him, Hino also realized that the fog had cleared as well. The first ray of sunshine they'd seen since leaving the capital city finally broke through the clouds. Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:RP Category:The Island of Darkess